


How Long Can You Hold Up?

by Kamikaze_Embers



Series: Homeworld Remains The Worst [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Aftermath of the trial.There's new equipment that a few peridots and bismuths made.And several gems are a little too eager to test it out.Even better, they've already got their test subject:A traitorous Starlite Blue Zircon.





	How Long Can You Hold Up?

Blue can barely keep her head up. The collar around her neck sends a current through her, keeping her from poofing. She dangles from ropes of a special kind of metal. Every time she struggles, she's hit with a wave of burning electricity.

She's almost given up. But one thing keeps her from finally caving in. Keeps her going. Yellow.

The gem on the other side is still screaming. She's sobbing, punching the glass. Bright golden blood streaks the glass, her hands cut up. No matter how many punches she throws at the glass, the forcefield doesn't waver. The gem screams again, begging.

"Stop! Please, let me take her place! Please!" Yellow cries out, her voice slowly fading. She watches helplessly as the quartzes continue.

It sickens her, how happy the quartzes look. Their swords, whips, and plenty of other weapons strike Blue, scratching the blue gem's perfect form. Dark blue spills everywhere, covering the floor. It stains the weapons, the color standing out on their faces like warpaint. 

Blue shudders as another wave of electricity shoots through her, tears streaming down her face.

Normally, Blue would have poofed a long time ago. But the collar forces her form to stay, preventing her from retreating into her gemstone. A few actually scratch the gemstone itself, the high pitched noise hurting her ears.

Her form glitches. One quartz curses.  
She had chipped the gemstone, a part of it missing. Blue goes livid, thrashing abou, trying to free herself.

Her legs kick helplessly, her eyes wide as the current shoots through her. She's slowly becoming tolerant to the current.

"Only took her an hour to get used to it! Hey, Scratch! Turn up the voltage!" A quartz yells. The increased current shoots through her, leaving her screaming. The lights flicker around them. Yellow is screaming just as loud.

A few topazes are summoned, and they march towards Yellow. They begin to drag her away. An agate stops them, an aquamarine perched on her head like a smug bird.

"No. She's under strict order to stay here and watch." The agate says sternly as the aquamarine flutters up and just above the desperate yellow zircon.

"Enjoying the show, love?" She asks with a laugh. Yellow doesn't even turn her head. The aquamarine frowns and whips out her wand.

"I asked you a question, insolent lump of clay." 

Yellow turns slowly, tears streaming down her face. The aquamarine grimaces at the sight, her disgust evident on her face. It's almost comical how she's digusted at Yellow and not the quartzes.

"You wanted a turn, yes dear? Well, we were told you were to remain unharmed. At least, physically! They never specified mentally, but I doubt you'll leave here with a sane mind. Pity, really. But hey! She has company, and so do you! Look!" She gestures to the gems present with her wand.

Yellow turns away and the aquamarine resumes her perch on the agate's head. 

"Don't worry, your dear friend will become a role model. A martyr, if you will. This is being recorded and will be used to keep your fellow zircons in line. Wouldn't want a repeat of this, would you?" Her face changes to one of mock sympathy.

"I wouldn't mind!" One quartz calls out. The others in the room, minus Blue, all cackle in glee. 

The agate rolls her eyes. "Shut up and get back to it! I want to see her begging for her life!"

The quartzes grins practically split their faces. "Yes ma'am!" Scratch calls back with a grin.

Yellow keeps screaming.  
Blue looks up at Yellow, her eyes unfocused. A small smile crosses her face. 

The world blurs around her and all Yellow can see is that beautiful, scarred smile.

"I...I love you..." She mouths out, her eyes never leaving Yellow's.

"Of course, this alone would keep anyone in line! Hey, Fire! Turn off the tape! We've got plenty of film on this!" The aquamarine's voice cuts through Yellow's thoughts.

Yellow perks up a little. Is it over?

"It's been hours! I'm impressed! None of you are tired, right? She's held up so well! What do you think, girls? Should we let her go?"

The quartzes look at each other.

"Do we get to shatter her?"  
"Weren't the orders to keep torturing her?"

The aquamarine smiles.   
"You're right! I don't think she's learned her lesson yet!" She chides, standing up on the agate's head.

"In a way, this is your built-in flaw: when you think you're right, nothing but the truth will sway you otherwise. Until she admits that what she said was a desperate attempt to save her cut and thus untrue, she will stay here! But its not all bad! Look, the quartzes are having more fun than I've ever seen them have!" 

Yellow tries to ignore the aquamarine, still punching the glass. Tears stain her cheeks, the honey amber liquid streaking the glass, painting it a sickly yellow color.

"This will be the rest of her existence! She'll stay here until we get bored and decide to shatter her!" The aquamarine cheers.

Yellow's screams almost drowns out her words.


End file.
